gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle for Gateworld
The Battle for Gateworld was a conflict that ran for about a month after the crew of The GateWorld Cantina declared war on the The Ben Browder/Cam Mitchell Thunk Thread. The reasons for the war were simple, the The Ben Browder/Cam Mitchell Thunk Thread was and had always been the most popular thread on Gateworld, and this was seen by The GateWorld Cantina to be a complete mockery of justice because of the actual purpose of the thread itself, which was to produce and post pictures of one particular denizen in the order Galliformes; the Turkey. It involved the mobilization of over 3 Gateworld personnel, making it the most widespread war in the whole of Gateworld's history. Captain Mappalazarou led the first attack, and before long all of the residents of The GateWorld Cantina were pushing past the set barriers of Off Topic, preaching freedom across the boards as the post count of their home thread began to shoot up, higher than any other existing thread. Although the main enemy was The Ben Browder/Cam Mitchell Thunk Thread, four other threads posed as possible threats to The GateWorld Cantina's valiant efforts, as well as the Moderators who were observing from across the fields of battle. Background After the creation of Gateworld, and long before the birth of The GateWorld Cantina, Darren (Gateworld's father) created the forums as a way for fans of Stargate SG-1 to express thier interest, excitement and general views over what the content of the show offered them as viewers. Unknown to Darren, the moderators or the rest of the posters on Gateworld, a strange evil had began to seep through the defences of Gateworld and had begun to make a home on the forums...This came in the form of The Ben Browder/Cam Mitchell Thunk Thread. As the power of the thread grew and grew, as did its followers. Instead of striving to discuss the ups and downs of Stargate SG-1, the followers chose instead to post images of the figure of their worship, the Turkey. Because the cult followers chose to remain hidden in the shadow of Gateworld, waiting for the right time to overthrow their moderator masters, it was difficult to uncover where exactly to attack if one wanted to bring them down, and so their tyranny grew and grew until the Moderators could no longer contain the threat. Course of the War War Breaks Out As the Moderators gathered in the Mod Room and tried to figure out how to deal with the growing menace in the most covert way they could, the rebellious crew of The GateWorld Cantina had decided that enough was enough, and that they had to act soon if they were to stop the shadowy evil of The Ben Browder/Cam Mitchell Thunk Thread. Mappalazarou created a declaration of war and sent it to the enemy thread, hoping that they would feel intimidation and step down from their mantle as Gateworld's largest thread. The followers of the cult showed no white flag however, and sent a messenger to The GateWorld Cantina agreeing to the terms and conditions of the original declaration, and with that - the war began. The Advance As the followers of the The Ben Browder/Cam Mitchell Thunk Thread invaded The GateWorld Cantina, the denizens of the Cantina invaded them which resulted in both sides shooting up the post count on both threads, which was realised by Cowpants about an hour into the battle. Many threads in between 'Off Topic' and 'Characters and Relationships' suffered as consequence for the repeated spamming attacks on the battling threads, and many posters were lost on the blood-soaked fields of Gateworld. After both sides realised that this type of combat was only going against what they had set out to do, the fighting came to an abrupt halt and the soldiers returned to their sides of the fence. Then something completely unexpected happened, as the Moderators stepped in from their observation stands and sided with the crew of The GateWorld Cantina, using their supernatural abilities to destroy all of the posts in The Ben Browder/Cam Mitchell Thunk Thread, thus raising the Cantina's post count far above that of the enemy. Although the Moderators stepped aside just after this act of loyalty to the Cantina, it wasn't quite enough. The crew still had to boost their post count higher to beat that of the enemy, which was about four thousand or so posts above. The mission may have seemed impossible, but that would not stop them. The War At Home The members of the rebellious Cantina had their head in the game and fought gallantly, however internal quarrels prevented them advancing further. Left-Tenant Susie and Captain Mapp quarreled many times to the point where Susie did not supply the Cantina army with the nourishment (alcohol) needed, and Mapp was so enraged at The Ben Browder/Cam Mitchell Thunk Thread that he started locking his soldiers in the dreaded cantina basement. Commander Jumper was nearly lost and The Great Lord Baal has not been seen since. The War's End After a month of constant fighting the Cantina had boosted its post count up by just under four thousand, forcing the remnants of The Ben Browder/Cam Mitchell Thunk Thread to shelter in caves between 'Characters and Relationships' and 'General Discussion'. Feeling that nothing would be gained by wiping them all out, and with no one left to tell of the legendary battle, the captain called off the fighting and, shortly after, The GateWorld Cantina celebrated its victory after becoming the largest and most popular thread on Gateworld. Aftermath In an effort to maintain peace within Gateworld, the Moderators held a conference for the leaders of both warring parties. It was here where The Ben Browder/Cam Mitchell Thunk Thread was forced to offer a formal apology to the crew of The GateWorld Cantina and to the resto of Gateworld's residents. After the conference, an age of peace was declared by the Moderators, and a huge celebration shortly followed. The statues portraying the leaders of the forum's second most popular thread were pulled down, and in their place the statues of members of the Cantina were erected. Once the war had been Won Mike returned to a cold welcome. It was only after explaining his actions that he regained there trust and peace feel upon the Cantina and Gateworld, although (since Mike was not seen by anyone during the events of the war, some claim his story to be untrue). Category:Gateworld